


Knock before you come in

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [3]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: How Claire met Murtagh.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie woke up, tangled on a tight embrace with Claire. How he had gone to love the sensation of wake up with Claire after a night of intimacy, or a couple. Since Claire had arrived at his house on the Friday evening, he barely remembered have worn clothes beyond the time necessary to pay a pizza delivery driver.

He untangled himself from Claire's but she didn't wake up, making Jamie challenge himself about how far he could go before she opened her eyes. He started for kiss her on the lips and neck, following a downwards to her breasts, sucking and nipping without result beyond some goosebumps, and finishing by sealing his mouth between her legs. It was only then when Claire's eyes started to flutter open.

'Jamie...oh...fuck' Claire said as she came thanks to Jamie's efforts.

'So, the fairy tale was true.' Said Jamie going back upwards to kiss her. 'The maiden princess wakin' up thanks to the kiss of her true love.'

'I don't remember the tale like that.' Said Claire 'Come here.' She added, positioning herself on top of Jamie, sweetly caressing his waking cock. 

'Och, Sassenach, I dinna remember this part of the tale either.' Jamie said as she slipped on him and began to ride him painfully slowly.

He wanted to plunge into her with the force of a horse but she had him well pinned under her, holding his arms down with hers and pacing the rhythm. Finally he found a chance to free his arms, one going to her breast, the other to her clit. He could feel her coming closer and closer to her release and then...

'Jaime ye dumb arse,' his godfather blasted into the room suddenly and without knock on first. 'Dinna have ye ears on yer heid?'

'Murtagh!' Jamie shouted as he helped Claire to cover herself as much as the bed sheets could do and get off him. What the fuck are ye doin' here?

'Sorry lad, I dinna ken ye were not alone.' Murtagh said, turning around eyes on the wall.

'You never told me you have a flatmate.' Claire said, blushing covering her pale skin.

'He isna my flatmate.' Jamie explained 'He's my godfather, Murtagh, a good friend of my parents. He lives just downstairs.'

'Pleased to meet ye mistress.' Murtagh said, still looking at the wall.

'Claire.' She answered 'I'd be more pleased on another circumstances, but...'

'Ye havena told me yet what are ye doin' here.' Jamie asked his godfather.

'Yer mam has been callin' ye all mornin' with no answer, so she called me to check on ye.' Said Murtagh 'Ye were supposed to meet her two hours ago to go for a present for wee Jamie's christenin'.'

'Fuck, I completely forgot.' Jamie said palming his face and buried himself on the bed.

'I'll be tellin' her yer phone died and ye're feelin' a bit down.' Murtagh said 'Nothin' bad, so she doesna burst here either, I feel like ye want to be left on yer own today. Jamie, Mistress.' 

'Send my apologies to my mam.' Said Jamie, Murtagh left the room without look back at them and few second later Jamie and Claire heard the door flat close with a thump.

'Who's Wee Jamie?' Claire asked.

'My sister's son,' Jamie answered 'He'll be christened in a couple of weeks and Jenny and Ian named me his godfather.'

'If you have to go, I'm OK.' Claire said to him 'I can get to the station by myself.' The idea of have to go back to Glasgow was suddenly, there on Jamie's arms, unthinkable.

'Nae, Murtagh will see it.' Jamie said, trying to pin Claire down to him and kiss her. 'I think we have somethin' on the middle when Murtagh came.'

'Yes, I think it was a conversation about fairy tales,' Claire said flipping themselves over and placing herself on top again. 'If I remember correctly.'

'Aye ye do.' Said Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a story of its own, but having a similar plot, I've just decided to squash them together.

Lallybroch, 20 years later

Break your leg is always bad luck, but break your leg just before Christmas was the mother of all bad luck, or that was 16-year-old Brianna Fraser was thinking of her situation. Bundle up on a sofa, leg propped up, while her family enjoyed the Hogmanay festivities at Lallybroch. It had been an unfortunate fall from one of the horses what had put her in that situation, fuck her luck and fuck her lack of focus.

The party was going well, with all the children running around the dancing adults and Bree's older sister, Faith, enjoying her first sips of whisky after celebrate her 18th Birthday just a couple weeks earlier. But there was Bree, on her corner, bored and a bit angry she couldn't join the party.

'Mam,' She called her mother's attention as she passed around. 'I dinna feel fine. I want to go to my room.'

'It's almost midnight, Bree, are you sure you don't want to stay until then.' Her mother asked. Bree huffed in answer and so, her mother went to find her father and one of her uncles to help her upstairs.

It was just a couple of minutes before midnight when someone knocked in Bree's room door. 'Bree, are ye awake? Can I come in? It was Roger, her best friend since they were children. 

'Does my mam send ye to check on me?' She asked, knowing perfectly how her mother was.

'No,' He said, opening the door a bit, 'and I bring this as proof of it.' It was a bottle of whisky. 'I just sneaked it from downstairs.'

'Ye're lucky no one saw ye.' Bree laughed. 'You ken my da would have trashed yer arse so hard, you wouldna be able to sit until next Hogmanay.'

'Then better not tell him.' Said Roger as he sat with Bree in the bed opening the bottle with his teeth. It was weird, and strangely nice, having Roger in there, she thought. She had share a bed with her brothers and cousins sometimes, on camping trips, but Roger wasn't a blood relative. 'Happy new year, Bree.' He said offering her the bottle for the first sip, it burned like fire in her tongue, but she did like it.

'Happy new year, Roger.' Said Bree as she passed the bottle back to him.

The sound of a countdown and the lyrics of Auld Lang Syne coming from downstairs signaled midnight. And then Roger did something unexpected. He kissed her, nothing else than lock lips, but something ignited inside her. 'I'm sorry, Bree.' He said at see her weird expression, 'I mean 'tis the tradition...'

'Do that again!' She said to him. 'I mean, if ye...if ye dinna mind...or if ye like to do it again...'

And so he did, every kiss being longer and more experimental. Hands started to explore over their clothes and only God knows where they would have ended, if it wasn't for Bree's father and godfather busting into room without knocking first.

'Bree, yer mam sends me to see if ye...' Her father said before he saw the scene of the two teens in bed, bottle of whisky open on the side table.'

'Oh, fuck.' Said Roger.


End file.
